


Caught

by devil_die



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 18+, M/M, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Slash comes home from a band meeting a little earlier than he had told his lover he would be home and comes home to a little surprise
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : ayyy my first x reader fic n also like one of my first gnr ones to post I think??? anyway it’s smutty as hell so

Soft whimpers left the bedroom door that had been left slightly ajar Slash had noticed when he came home and was looking for (y/n). He stood outside the door listening to those whimpers turn into breathless moans along with some of the moans being Slash’s name. He slowly pushed the door open enough he could slip in and knowing (y/n) wouldn’t be able to see him because the other was so focused on the pleasure they were getting from the pillow they seemed to be imaging was Slash. The male tried to hold back a chuckle as he watched his lover gripping onto the sheets so tightly like any time they had done this same thing they were doing right now. Slash moved closed to the bed making sure to stay out of his lover’s line of sight if they were even able to focus on anything but the pleasure they were getting.  
Slash knew when (y/n) was close to releasing he had learned all of the little things that they would do like let out a louder whimper, squeeze their thighs tighter around whatever they were around, their fingers would cling tighter to whatever they were holding onto and their back would arch out a little and they would almost twitch with pleasure. (y/n) let out a louder whimper as they felt their thighs squeeze tighter around the pillow and their fingernails digging half moons through the sheets they had balled up into their skin. More loud whimpers fell out of their mouth as their head fell forward so their forehead was brushing the pillow with each slow and almost jerky movement of their hips on the pillow.  
Before anything else could register in their brain, (y/n) felt a hand around their throat and jerked them back off the pillow. Their eyes landed on their lover standing above them and holding onto their throat just enough to make their breathing ragged but not fully cut off. “S-Slash-!” (y/n) gasped out their thighs still squeezed together and blushing bright red. “I d-didn’t think you’d be home y-yet!” They gasped out feeling their heart race as they looked to Slash. “What are you going to do to me?” They asked now that the hand was off their throat. (y/n) looks up to his lover, the height difference still there for them both.  
“I know. I came home early to surprise you. And I didn’t expect to be getting a surprise too.” Slash spoke his fingertips trailing down the other’s spine and then the fingers disappeared from their back. Although the hand slapped down hard on (y/n)’s ass.  
They let out a loud moan as they dropped to sitting on their knees and came clinging to the sheets once more. (y/n) whimpered around feeling their hips jerk forward as they felt the cum leaking out of them. “S-slashhhh-!” They moaned out looking up to him.  
Slash reached out and rubbed his thumb over the wetness of the cum catching the last of the it on his thumb and pressing it to (y/n)’s lips to make them clean it off. They blushed bright red looking into their lover’s dark eyes and slowly sucking the sticky substance off his finger. Then they felt the finger slide out of their mouth and the bed dip under the weight of another person sitting on it. Then (y/n) felt a small kiss to their lips and a hand at the back of their head.  
“I love you babe.”  
“I love you even more.”


End file.
